


Unexpected feelings

by nzprincesskenny



Category: MySims, MySims Agents
Genre: I JUST LOVE ROBOTS, M/M, Robots, Self-Indulgent, man this is so self indulgent read if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzprincesskenny/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: Satchel loves the thrill of a good mystery, but after a certain robot accuses him of trying to hurt him, he gets wrapped up in a whole other mystery he's not sure if hes ready to answer.





	Unexpected feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry i havent posted its cuz of this fic i rediscovered mysims and fell in love w tobor and goddamn i cant believe this is the longest fic ive written so far
> 
> satchel aint supposed to represent me in any way hes just my character for mysims btw cuz im a WEAK boy and the idea of writing a fic involving me sounds too much like smth i did years ago
> 
> i hope u enjoy dont hate me too much i just love robots

It was your average summers day, the sun was scorching hot, and the flowers were relishing because of it, trees and bushes rustling in the light wind, many parks and the like were busy with people appreciating the nice weather. It was beautiful, but average.

 

Satchel was planning on just staying inside, though. He had work.

 

It was a special day for him, and many other people, sure. It was the anniversary of him solving what had happened to Poppy's dog, which led to him and Buddy becoming special agents, which ended up leading up to him stopping Morcubus and probably saving the world. It was a very important date to him, he wouldn't be the same if he had never solved one seemingly insignificant investigation. But being a special agent turned out to have a lot more paperwork than he realised, and it had finally caught up with him.

 

But his friends weren't having any of it, they had all insisted they go to the beach to celebrate, so Satchel had – albeit hesitantly, dropped all his work to go celebrate with his friends. He did have to draw the line somewhere, however. And that was bringing everyone along – there were a _lot_ of people at Headquarters, and Satch didn't know how much he could handle. But he let them all off and said they could do whatever they wanted for a day.

 

So now it was just him, Buddy and his main team of recruits – Violet, Leaf and Wolfah.

 

They were all dressed for the beach, Satch wearing a pair of shorts and a cheesy exotic shirt, Buddy had ended up changing back into his old, comfy clothes, albeit still with his shades on. Violet was wearing a big, black, sunhat and a shorter black dress than usual. And Leaf was well, Leaf, still looking like a rockstar.

 

Wolfah was wearing a big sunhat and tiny shoes, too – Buddy's idea.

 

The beach wasn't too crowded, Summer was still on duty, Vic and Rosalyn were investigating.. Something. Dr. F and Alexa seemed to be there for research, Tobor had been dragged along too, but he just looked happy to be there. Satch waved at Tobor as they set up, just on the other side of the dock where Dr. F and Alexa were. His face flashed from surprise, to anger very fast, but he waved back anyway before bolting off, out of sight – leaving a very confused Satch to wonder what he had done wrong. He brushed it off as just Tobor being Tobor, he tended to have low tolerance for most humans, especially Satch, as he had taken one of his parts – a finger, to give to Gabby's dog. What Tobor didn't know was he never actually ended up giving it to the dog, he felt bad for taking it, and didn't really wanna end up destroying it. He kept it in his bag, intending to give it back to him eventually.

 

He still had that, right? He should give it back now, before it's too late. He took approximately three steps towards Tobor before being dragged back by his friends to play in the water.

 

He dropped it in his pocket, okay – later, he was here to have fun.

 

\----------------------------

 

They were playing a game of volleyball – sure, they were playing it with a beachball, but still. Satch and Violet were on one team, Leaf and Buddy on the other.

 

Leaf had hit their beachball too hard, and it flew off towards and underneath the docks. Satch offered to go get it, and before he could even turn to give it back to his friends, he was pushed up against the rocky wall by cold hands.

 

“Alright, fleshie.” The robot hissed, pointing a finger at his chest. “I'm sick of this, what do you think you're trying to do to me.” Satch was at a loss for words – and slightly dazed – he wasn't trying to do anything to Tobor! He was just at the beach with his friends!!

 

He raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I'm not trying to do anything to you, I promise!” The robot didn't look convinced, he looked him up and down, as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

 

“Well, if it's not you – Then what's making me feel like this, huh? Why do I feel so weird?” Tobor jabbed Satch's chest, stepping forward and getting uncomfortably close. He sounded more and more hysterical the more he spoke.

 

Satchel couldn't even begin to muster up a sentence before Tobor pushed away from him suddenly, and started pacing up and down. Satchel just stared for a bit – still a little dazed – before Tobor turned towards him.

 

“You're a dectective, right?”

 

“Special agent.” Satch mumbled, and Tobor huffed. “Same thing. can't you figure out what's wrong with me?”

 

Satch blinked, Tobor had never asked for his help – well, except for that one dispatch mission he gave him. He almost thought Tobor would come to him personally if he had a problem, but he was just being ridiculous, Satchel was busy at the time, that's what the dispatch missions were for. He didn't understand why he was being so weird about it--

 

“Human.” Tobor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, had he been staring? Embarrassing.

 

“Huh-? Oh, yeah. Of course, I'll try and figure this out for you.” He smiled, embarrassed that he had completely zoned out in front of his new client.

 

The robot actually smiled for once, and then immediately put back on a straight face. “Thanks. Seriously.” Satchel felt a chill rush down his spine, what was that all about? “Oh, you're welcome.” It didn't matter, it was probably nothing. He bowed his head and went to get his trusty notebook and pencil. He felt bad he had to start an investigation in the middle of a party, but he promised he'd get back as soon as possible.

 

After jotting down the basics of what he was doing, Satch went back to see Tobor, who was still hanging out under the dock, pacing back and forth and sighing. He tapped him on the back with his pencil, and the robot gave a start. “Okay, Tobor. I'm gonna need to ask you a few questions.” His client nodded slowly and folded his arms.

 

“Alright, fleshie. What do you need to know?”

 

“Do you know when this feeling started?”

Tobor thought for a bit. "I don't know exactly when it started, I know it was around the time I met you. But my memory gets fuzzy."

“Interesting.”

 

Satchel wrote down what Tobor said to him, and then asked: “Can you explain how it feels?”

 

 

"Tingly. it feel's kind of like my ciruits are fried. My chest also gets warm, it's a really strange feeling." Satchel nodded, writing that down too.

 

_Tobor said his circuits feel like they're fried, maybe he's just malfunctioning?_

 

“Tobor, do you have any idea why or what could be happening to you?”

 

“No. otherwise I wouldn't have asked you.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

_Tobor doesn't know why he's feeling like this, or what exactly is happening to him. Maybe someone else might know?_

 

“Okay, thanks.” Satch closed his noteboook and before he went to go question anyone further, he grabbed his Techno-Tool and went to see if he could fix Tobor.

 

Tobor visibly flinched, and Satch ended up apologising profusely. He ended up looking like a moron when he discovered Tobor wasn't broken, he was working perfectly.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, I thought you might be malfunctioning.” Satchel's face burnt up and he rubbed his neck, avoiding eye contact. He never embarrassed himself this much in front of his clients.

  
"Do I look like I'm malfunctioning?!"

 

“No, I guess not. Sorry.” Tobor swiped at him weakly – not intending to hit – and muttered something about fleshies, But otherwise didn't scold him too much, it made Satch feel better knowing Tobor wasn't too mad at him.

 

And then it got weird.

 

He and Tobor both looked like they wanted to say something else, but Satch had run out of questions, and Tobor just looked unsure of what to say. They both shifted awkwardly, and before anyone could say anything – they both went back to what they were doing before, Tobor had started pacing around again, no longer acknowledging Satch. And Satch had yanked his notebook out again and went off to investigate.

 

_Tobor's circuits weren't fried after all! It must be something else, then._

 

_What's happening to Tobor?_

_???: **X**_

 

He found Alexa and Dr. F nearby on the other side of the docks, Dr. F was ranting on about something, and Alexa was taking notes nearby. Alexa seemed like a good place to start, she seemed to pay more attention to what was up with Tobor.

 

“Hey, Alexa. Notice anything weird about Tobor recently?”

“Now you mention it, he _has_ been acting stranger ever since we installed that new chip into him.”

“New chip?” Satchel asked, intrigued. This was good information!

“Yes, Dr. F decided it was the ultimate breakthrough in science, and he wouldn't wait for me to tweak it – so we gave it to Tobor.”

 

“What do you mean he's been acting stranger?”

“He's been quieter, more agitated – for sure. He also won't stop listening to the news.”

“The news?”

“Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into him. but he gets really defensive about it if you bring it up.”

 

_Tobor's apparently been listening to the news a lot recently, what could he be listening out for?_

 

“What was in the chip?”

“You're going to have to ask Dr. F, he wouldn't let me examine it before we installed it.”

 

“When did you install it?”

“Last year, a few weeks after he had stolen that car engine.”

“Okay, thanks Alexa.”

 

Dr. F had stopped ranting, and was now lying down on one of the sunbeds, grinning to himself.

 

“Hi, Dr. F. Mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Not at all, my friend! Ask away!!”

 

“Have you noticed Tobor acting strange recently?”

“Nope!! Tobor hasn't been acting any different, not at all!”

“Uh, okay.”

 

“Alexa told me you installed a new chip into Tobor, do you know what was in that chip?”

“But of course!! It was a technological breakthrough, that chip! I included many things, many things!”

“But what, exactly?”

“Everything you could imagine! Dreams and nightmares! Infatuation! More irrational fears! _**MOOD SWINGS!!**_ I could go on forever!!”

“Wait, what was that?”

“Nightmares?”

“No, the – nevermind.”

 

_Dr. F programmed the chip with a variety of things, could any of these be the reason Tobor feels so strange?_

 

He realised quickly the beach was probably one of the worst places to ask about robots, as basically no one knew anything about how robots worked. Not that Satch knew much either, but still, he needed more evidence before asking Tobor any more questions.

 

_No one here seems to know a lot about robots, is there anything else I could ask them?_

 

Vic helped, a little.

 

“Vic, what do you know about robots?”

“What _don't_ I know about robots! what exactly do you need to know, man?”

“Well, one of my clients has been feeling strange for a while, now. Sort of, tingly? Know anything about that?”

“Oh, man! They might be picking up a signal from OUTER SPACE!!!”

Satch raised an eyebrow, making Vic laugh nervously.

“Okay, okay. They might have like, a virus or something, dude.”

“A virus? That soun--”

“AN _ALIEN_ VIRUS!!!!”

“...Okay, thanks Vic.”

 

_Vic said Tobor might have a virus, I'll need to hack him to make sure._

 

After some consideration he ended up asking everyone what emotion they'd be feeling if they felt tingly and hot. He got mixed results, anger, fear, embarrassment. A lot of conflicting emotions.

 

He then decided to check out if Vic was right, and went back to hack Tobor, he ended up warning him beforehand, the robot looked apprehensive, but allowed Satch to hack him nonetheless. He hoped Tobor would be less angry at him.

 

He couldn't find anything about a virus, which confused him. That seemed like the most likely option. His F-Space Manipulator was displaying a lot of text, however.

 

It did that a lot to tell him the results of hacking, or even if he was trying to place something somewhere.

 

**I feel wrong. I feel wrong, I feel - what's up with me? Why am I doing this. This isn't normal - I wonder if he hates me, I think I hate h-**

 

Satch quickly realised he was reading Tobor's own thoughts, which on one hand felt like a massive invasion on privacy, on the other hand it had just provided him with a little bit more evidence. He shoved his F-Space manipulator behind his back nonetheless.

 

“How do you feel when you're angry, Tobor?”

“Hot and shaky.”

“Okay, what about when you're scared?”

“Cold, fidgety.”

“When you're embarrassed?”

“I don't get embarrassed.”

“Of course you don't. Thanks, Tobor.”

 

_None of them match up with how Tobor normally feels, what could this mean?_

 

He turned away, and without even SLIGHTLY thinking it through he blurted out possibly the stupidest thing ever.

 

“Have you been thinking about anyone, recently?”

“......What. No.”

 

Satch felt embarrassment rush through him, and muttered a quick, “Of course, sorry.” Before ruhing off, not getting far before his F-Space Manipulator beeped at him, showing more of Tobor's thoughts, and – against his own good will, he looked.

 

**-hy you, though? What is wrong with m-**

 

That's all Satch could read before his stomach felt like his it was doing flips, he quickly put his F-Space Manipulator away, and continued on with his investigation.

 

_Tobor didn't have a virus after all! He's been thinking about someone, though._

 

_What's happening to Tobor?_

_???: **XX**_

 

He had an itching feeling he knew who that someone was, but he needed more evidence. He also needed a little bit of distance from Tobor, just for now.

 

\----------------------------

 

After going back and asking everyone what OTHER emotions could be associated with being hot and shaky, he got a lot of “I dunno, man.” and “Can't help, sorry!” And all that, stuff he expected. What he didn't expect was “What about love?”

 

Haha, imagine that. Tobor – being in love with him. Hilarious. Funniest thing he's heard all day.

 

Why did just the thought make his heart pound, then?

 

He shrugged it off, a last resort, maybe. Also a very good way of getting punched.

 

Needing to collect his thoughts, (And slow his ever pounding heart) He took his time walking to near where Alexa and Dr. F had set up, they had gone to go get some turkey-on-a-fork, or something equally as scientific.

 

(He caught his reflection in one of the shop windows on the boardwalk, his hair looked like someone had been running their fingers through it frequently, and he wondered if his freckled face had always been that colour. It almost matched his unnaturally red hair.)

 

Satchel clambered up to the raised path leading to where Mr. Suckers resided, maybe he could talk some sense into him.

 

Coming to the tea party he had set up that one time (do they _still_ use that?) he looked over the edge of the cliff, calling to Mr. Suckers.

 

Almost out of nowhere, a tentacle with a pretty pink bow wrapped around it tapped him on the shoulder, and despite almost jumping out of his skin, he shook the tentacle in greeting.

 

“Hello, Mr. Suckers. How are you?” He heard gurgling sounds in response, Clara wasn't there to translate for him, but he assumed that it was a good sound.

 

He sat down on the blanket and sighed, picking up one of the empty cups and pretending to drink out of it.

 

“I'm having troubles, Mr. Suckers.”

 

Mr. Suckers' head rose out of the water, clearly listening.

 

“So I''m working on an investigation, yeah? And this robot – who I thought hated me, might actually be in love with me? But I don't really have a lot of evidence, and I don't wanna like, just go up and say 'hey I think you might be in love with me' and –“

 

He was so focused on what he was saying that he didn't notice Mr. Suckers throw down a well-worn book that looked like it had taken quite a beating.

 

Satchel was promptly cut out of his mini rant when he was poked on the shoulder by a bow-topped tentacle, it sharply pointed at the slightly damp book on the ground. And Satch gingerly picked it up, not sure if he wanted to know what it was.

 

The ink had run a lot, but Satch could barely make it out.

 

EXPERIMENT: SUCCESS

TOBOR IS DISPLAYING SIGNS OF AFFECTION TOWARDS THE RED-HEADED BOY.

F.

 

Oh, of course it was Dr. F's note, he was the only one who wrote down stuff like this.

 

Satch vaguely wondered if Dr. F actually knew his name, before it hit him that he had just read something that confirmed all of his suspicions.

 

_What's happening to Tobor?_

 

He slammed his teacup down and stood up suddenly. Obviously making sure not to break it, that'd be rude.

 

_It really was true, then._

 

“Sorry, I..- I need to go.”

 

_He was the cause of Tobors problem._

 

He ran off without another word, leaving Mr. Suckers very confused.

 

_Satch: **XXX**_

 

\----------------------------

 

Tobor had finally stopped pacing, and was now sitting down on some rocks under the docks, he looked nervous, fiddling with his hands and swinging his legs.

 

He looked almost relieved when he saw Satch, and Satch felt his heart skip a beat. Hold it together, man. He wondered if it would just be best to walk away, he could avoid Tobor forever, right? He did have a jet, and he had some friends at a very nice ski resort.

 

He couldn't just NOT tell him, he had never not told a client about his findings in an investigation. and lying was... Always out of the question. So he just had to suck it up and tell him.

 

Tobor was in love with him, and he.. Thought he felt the same. It would explain the strange flips his stomach did occasionally when he saw him. But Tobor might not react very well to the news.

 

“I think I've figured out what's wrong with you, Tobor.”

“It's about time, fleshie.”

 

Satchel turned away from Tobor, like he did whenever he solved a case – it made everything seem more dramatic – but he was being more fidgety than usual, he wasn't sure how to start this.

 

“Well, you see – Alexa told me that she and Dr. F had installed a new chip into you a while ago.”

“Yes.”

“Dr. F programmed a lot of new features into that chip, I had concluded that the chip was the reason you've been feeling so weird, that maybe it was a bit faulty and it was doing something to you."

“And? Was it?”

“Uh.. No, actually.”

“-Fucking – fucking _fleshies_ – What was it, then?”

“Well, you see.” Satch was really fidgeting now, moving from place to place.

"It was.. Uh.... Well, you know, like, you've been.. Thinking – Uh.. And –“

“Just spit it out, already.”

“..You were right. It's because of me.”

 

Satch felt like he had tripped and fallen face first into a puddle of mud, and even though it must've only been a few seconds, the silence between him and Tobor felt like hours. He fiddled with his hands, and slowly looked up to face Tobor. His expression was blank, and Satch couldn't tell if that was a blessing or a curse

 

“Wjhat.” He couldn't place the tone in Tobors voice – anger, confusion, even?

“Let me explain! I promise I'm not trying to hurt you!!” Tobor folded his arms, not looking convinced.

“I'm listening.”

“Alright, Alexa told me that you've been listening to the news almost obsessively recently, is that right?”

The robot shifted and looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Well, I mean – yeah.”

“If I'm correct, you were listening out for me. It never really clicked in your head, but you'd listen out to hear what I was doing.”

Tobor didn't respond, his face flashing between conflicting emotions very fast.

“That warm, tingly feeling in your chest? The feeling that you reportedly only get around me?”

Satch took a deep breath, he knew Tobor had caught on already, but he had to say it.

 

“You're in love, Tobor.”

 

His face was still flashing conflicting emotions, and his fingers were getting very twitchy.

“I-- I'm in.. In--”

 

“...Love, like.. Relationships and--”

“--I know what the fuck love is, Satch.”

He felt his face heat up, and he rubbed his neck again. “Yeah, of course. Sorry.”

“God – Sorry. I.. Are you sure about this? You didn't mess up somewhere, did you?”

“I promise, man. I checked over and over to make sure I didn't screw up.”

 

They went silent again, the atmosphere around them was getting increasingly more awkward.

 

“Look, this is gonna sound really stupid. but could I – Uh.”

 

Tobor looked really embarrassed, fiddling with his hands but not breaking eye contact with him.

 

Satch blinked, confused – what was he trying to –?

 

Tobor gestured towards his face and then Satches.

 

Oh, _oh._

 

Of course, Satch almost slapped himself it was so obvious. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he wasn't sure if that was good or not, he had never really felt like this before.

 

He nodded nonetheless, and Tobor hesitantly leaned in closer, he seemed unsure of what to do, and if Satch was being honest, so did he, he had never kissed anyone before. Tobor had gotten _really_ close, and before Satch knew it – Tobor's face was pressed against his own. He almost expected it to be cold, but his face was surprisingly warm. It was a strange feeling, Tobor couldn't exactly kiss, as he just had a screen for a face, But it sent chills up the special agent's spine nonetheless. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Satch didn't know what to do with his hands, so he ended up placing them on the side of the robots face, and he could feel Tobor shift and suddenly he felt hands pressed up against the back of his head. It probably looked really weird, and awkward to someone else, but in that moment everything just felt _right_ between the two, even if neither had any real idea of how to kiss someone else.

 

Oh, right! he still had Tobors finger in his pocket, now seemed like the best time to give it to him, right? Slowly and carefully, he moved Tobors hand away from his head, and dropped his finger into his palm. Tobor seemed too distracted to actually realise what had happened.

 

Tobor suddenly jolted away from Satch, and _god_ , he could swear he felt his heart pang as he did. What happened?

 

Something brushed up against his leg, in a panic, he looked down only to be greeted with his old pal Wolfah. Oh, poor thing, he must've wondered where he had gotten to. Satch smiled and crouched down to Wolfah's height, scratching him behind his ears.

 

“Satch, man! There you are!”

“Huh?” He looked up to see his friends approaching him, looking both relieved and confused.

“We've been calling you, what were you doing?” Violet asked, and Satch felt his ears burn. Hah, whoops.

 

“Well.. Uh, me and Tobor -” He gestured over to Tobor – who was seemingly absent, which made Satch do a double take. Shit, where had he gone?

He laughed nervously, standing up and fiddling with his shirt. “I was just... giving Tobor the results of the investigation.”

Leaf didn't look phased by his embarrassment, but Violet looked suspicious, one sleek eyebrow raised – she didn't press further, though, much to Satchels relief.

 

“C'mon, it's getting late, we gotta have fun while we still can!!” Leaf whooped suddenly, grabbing onto Satch's arm and pulling him back to where they set up.

 

He looked back to where he was previously standing, hoping to get a glimpse of Tobor, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

\----------------------------

 

Satch stood on the stairs leading up to the train station, looking back out at the beach.

“Satch, are you okay?”

He caught a glimpse of what he was looking for, waving at him from far away, and a smile tugged at his lips.

He turned back towards his friends,

“Yeah, I'm good.”

 


End file.
